reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis and Mary
Early life Queen Mary of Scotland, and Prince Francis II of France met when they were both around 6 years old. They were introduced at French Court . Two years later Mary was forced to leave Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. After that Mary had spend six years protected in a convent. Season One Mother Superior is waiting for Queen Mary to send her off to France Court. Pilot. The subject of Francis' marriage to Mary Queen of Scots is brought up again. Francis protests, King Henry reminds them they want Mary at court as an alliance. Henry leaves the room, leaving his son and wife unhappy with him. His mother comfort him, Reminding Francis his wedding won't happen until she says so. Trumpets sounds as all of the Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the yard to greet her at her carriage. Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Both appear happy at their physical appearance, no longer the young children they once knew. Francis and Mary down for a proper introduction to his parents. Mary is surprised to find Francis working inside her old room., she questions about his blacksmithing, the pair share a moment of understanding. Mary tells him he would never have to worry about his security, as she wound save him. Mary decides to bring the stones she found by the river to Francis. Glad they are getting along better she knocks on his door. He answers, annoyed it’s her, and tells her to go away. She then realizes he's with someone. He gets angrier with Mary slams the door in her face. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding, Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Later that night Mary goes looking for Francis, he apologizes, but it is not long before they are fighting again. Francis tells Mary that they will only marry if it is right for France. Mary is hurt by both his words and leaves. The next day Francis and Mary talk again and almost kissing. Pilot. Queen.png|thumb|188px|Discussing their sons fiance']] Days later, in the throne room Queen Catherine and King Henry are talking about their 2nd son future wife. Prince Francis is order to go, to show respect to the young Lady Madeleine who will be traveling by ship to meet with her new fiancé. Mary Stuart suggests she comes along too. Snakes in the Garden. Hours later Francis, and Charles are talking quietly as Mary has fallen asleep. Charles tells his brother she smells nice. Francis wakes her up, they have arrived at the harbour.. Francis and Mary get out of the carriage but they are both stopped when sight of a large English war ship is before them. Francis orders Mary and his little brother back to the castle as he believes they are under attack. Sebastian rides up on his horse and orders everyone to stand down. Explaining that the English ship took on water and was helped by the French. They have sent their envoy Simon Westbrook ahead to court to explain the situation already. Soon the young Madeleine presents herself as a perfect lady, but Charles stands back. Mary goes forward to introduce herself to her, and explain who she is. Mary then walks over with her to Charles, who has straitened up. At court Mary is talking with the Simon Westbrook. He questions why she isn't already married to Francis, Mary becomes frustrated with him and tries to leave. She is greeted by Francis who smooth’s out the situations between the three of them. When they are alone he tells Mary that Simon is only doing this to see her reactions, so she cannot react. Instead Francis offers his hand for a dance, to witch Mary accepts. The next day Mary and Francis are talking to each other while watching a blindfolded Charles and Madeleine play a game. Mary points to Charles, saying he's not listening to Madeleine, but Francis insists, Madeleine isn't speaking loud enough. Their conversation becomes heated when Mary relays the information about Colin, saying it was someone from court in a high position. Francis becomes angry with her when shw suggest it might be his mother. Mary heads back to her chambers early and see a servant girl trying on her dress. She begins crying that her skin was on fire as she falls to the ground. Marry ran for help, and when she returns with Francis, and guards, the woman is no where in sight. Francis orders the guards to find the missing girl. Mary tells Francis of the secret passageway that's in her room, suggesting someone came in her room that way. Francis informs her most are dead ends and have been blocked off for years. Francis tells Mary that the English envoy has been questioned and come up clean, nothing else can be done. Francis then becomes worried when he realizes Bash returned from the forest, while out looking for Colin Francis tells Mary of Colin's death, leaving Mary with no defence. Mary confides that she believes his mother is agents her. Mary tells France's he is scared for her life, so will be retuning to Scotland. Later Francis approaches Mary, he apologies for his earlier actions. Mary tells him that she is positive hir mother is behind everything, and Francis promises he believes her and that they will deal with his mom and the English together. He takes her hand and they both smile. Snakes in the Garden. Weeks later, Mary requests that King Henry send her country soldiers to help stop the English. Henry will only agree to send supplies as he doesn’t want to waist his men, as he has no coral with the English. Mary tries to change his mind, but he refuses. She asks again for 8, then 6 companies of men, Henry politely changes the subject. Mary walks away frustrated and Francis tried to talk to his father before he runs after Mary. Francs' promises Mary he'll talk with his father again. Kissed. Later Francis and Mary begin a proper ballroom dance as he tries to explain himself to her, but they are soon interrupted by Tomás. Francis moved back to stand with his brother as seductive Portuguese music begins to plays. Tomás takes the lead getting very close to Mary as the move around in a fast and more adult way. There is a lot of touching a spinning around before it ends, leaving Francis angry. Francis find to Mary at the Boating Party to tells her the good news. He has gotten her 6 companies of men for Scotland. Francis admits she may still be better off with Tomás as he doesn’t know when they will marry. She tells him she'd rather have hope with him. The next morning in the throne room Francis is explaining to Mary the battle strategies they have in place for Scotland. Their attention is draw outside, and when Francis' opens a window he sees his brother Bash severely injured. Bash is rushed to the infirmary, and Nostradamus puts him to sleep with herbs. In the hallway Henry orders Mary to wait, he tells his son that what happened to Bash is his fault. Mary goes after Francis and tries to console him, but he's too upset over his brother. Francis tells Mary to wed Tomás as he can no longer help her. He kisses her good-bye and tells her she must do what is right for her country. Kissed. Over a month later, Francis was in Paris with Lola. Francis thinking he had been dethroned slept with Lola. Mary was at the castle with Sebastian planning their wedding. Mary continued to be in a relationship with Bash. The two did not see each other, but their names were brought up in conversation with the other person they were with. Royal Blood. 2 months later, Francis returned to French Court behind Lola., Lola told the girls, the two had ran into each other in Paris. The women all soon left, leaving Francis and Mary alone. The two ex-lovers have an awkward conversation. Frances told Mary, he was only back to save his mother. Hoping they could both leave and be exiled. He wasn't looking to, or wanting to stay around for Mary and Sebastian's wedding. Consummation. Francis was later informed by his mother that he and Mary could now wed as Nostradamus's predictions had now changed for whatever reason. Francis rode out to find Mary and his brother Bash. Him and Bash soon got into a fight with each other over Mary, however mary herself broke them apart. Frances blurted out that Nostradamus's visions had changed, and they could now be together. Then Bash asked Mary to be with him. Mary stayed quiet not sure what to do. In the throne room Henry informed everyone, that Mary I, Queen of England was now dead. This mean mary had to decide to to marry that night according to France's father. Mary ran towards Francis when she saw him. She passionately kissed him and told him she loved him. She told him she picked him. She showed him the empty piece of paper, and explained how his mother had helped her decide. They could now be together, happy and forever. Francis didn't understand the empty paper, but kissed Mary back anyway. She then begged Francis to keep Sebastian safe, she didn't want him punished because he reached for the crown. Francis promised he would. Both ignoring the fact, the Bash was only in that situation because of Mary. Before his wedding, Francis' paid a little visit to his brother. Banishing him unofficially from Court. In the Catholic Church everyone was gathered for the Royal wedding. Francis stood at the front, waiting for Mary to walk down. Music began and everyone looked to the doors. Queen Mary of Scott was dressed in a gorgeous, long flowing, hand made wedding dress. She walked down the steps with her ladies five paces behind her. The young couple looked at each other with loving eyes. They smiled at each other as they both looked forward towards the priest. They kneeled before him as they signed the legal documents of their marriage certificate. Flowers fell from the ceiling as Mary and Francis celebrated their wedding at their reception. They began their first dance and soon her ladies in waiting joined in. Along with the rest of the wedding guests. Francis and Mary continue to make out during their bedding ceremony. Royals and nobles surround them, including Mary's ladies in waiting. Everyone stayed quiet as Sebastian entered. Both Mary and Francis saw him, but looked away and continued kissing. Consummation. 2 months later, snow fell across the land as Mary and Francis were heading back towards the castle riding in a carriage, sitting side-by-side. Frances asked why Mary looks so troubled, and she expressed how she just wished they could go back two months, when they were at Notre Dame and just about to get married. Francis said he understood why she did not want to go back, but promised that his mother would no longer be an obstacle for them. Dirty Laundry. When the subject of Bash was brought up, Mary said how she hoped he was safe, and would find happiness. Francis ignored her comment and brought up how he couldn't wait to start a family with her. Mary and Francis returned to court, and Mary immediately greeted Kenna Greer, and Lola. She told Greer how she found a perfect suitor for her, and Lola as well. Catherine interrupted the little reunion, sweet as ever, and exclaimed how happy she was to have them back at court. She then told them all she needed a word with her son in private. Back in Mary's room she was combing hair when Francis walked in. She was about to tell him the conversation she had had with his mother earlier, when he said he'd rather hear the story about her conversation with his guards. Asking why she had wanted to know about Sebastian's departure. Mary decided to come clean and tell Francis Bash had been in their room. She asked him if he had tried to have his brother killed. Francis was insulted at this, and asked if she thought he would ever do such a thing. He then told her, how as the next King of France he could plant witnesses, stories and Testaments, but none of it mattered if she didn't believe him he asked Mary if she believed him. He then told her how his brother was not safe from him. And that she could tell him herself, the next time they met. He then left annoyed with everything. That night they went together slightly annoyed with each other. Dirty Laundry. Weeks later, while Mary is watching Lola an Count Philipe Nardin a servant girls offers her some food, a pomegranate tart. Wanting to be helpful she tells Mary that her sister ate 10 a day of those snack foods, and within a month was pregnant. Francis seeing that this would make his wife uncomfortable intervened. He told Mary that the servant girl just wanted to see them happy and pregnant. As both their nations did. Francis then requests a dance from his wife. The Darkness. Francis is walking with Mary and the topic of what Philipe Nardin comes up again. He explains how he doesn't think Philipe Nardin is the best match and Mary says that she could do worse. Francis decides to come clean about the rumors he has heard of Philipe Nardin. He tells Mary how he prefers the company of men to women while in bed. This surprises Mary and she now understands why Francis was so hesitant for the two to get together. Francis confesses that he was talking to Lola about it too and this infuriates Mary. She asks if they are confiding in each other. Francis desided to confess about what happened while they were in Paris. Mary doesn't have an outburst and when Francis questions why she tells him that she noticed something when they came back together from Paris. Mary soon excuses herself. Mary goes to her room and sees that lighted candles surround it. Francis is there and says he was a fool for not offering one to his own wife. Mary brings up the subject of him and Lola and says that she has forgiven them both. They begin to make out and Mary tells them that it is not the right time. She tells him how she appreciates how hard he has been trying to give her a baby'. Francis tells her that he doesn't make love to her to have a baby; He wants a baby because he loves her. The Darkness. Season Two Quotes Francis: She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions. King Henry: I'm sure the adult tooth has come in and the opinions you can ignore. Is that right, Catherine? Pilot. Queen Mary: (to Francis) You are not the only one with a country to think of! Pilot. Francis: If you're going to be the Queen of France, you need to understand something. Kings do not answer to their wives. Pilot. Francis: Love is irrelevant to people like us. Pilot. Francis: I see a future for us quite clearly. We would be happy. I would give anything to spend my life, however long, at your side. Mary Stuart: I know you would. Francis: But you see a future without me, and that's the one you choose. Mary Stuart: You know why it's the only choice. Francis: It's your choice. You are so headstrong. So..So strong...And you my brother. I envied you for so long. And look at us now. You have what's mine, and I have your freedom. Well I, I plan to take full advantage of it.For King and Country. King Francis: I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to repeat history Queen Mary: Then don't! Drawn and Quartered. King Francis: And it won't hurt to show the nobles, many twice my age, that if you obey me, they can too. Queen Mary: Are all powerful men so insecure? King Francis: A few. Many...Most. Coronation. King Francis: There's plenty of time until then. Queen Mary: Tell that to the people starving at our walls. Coronation. Queen Mary: Do you worry that I can't bear you a child? King Francis: Yes! I worry because as a King and as a man I want heirs. Is that what you want to hear? Does it bring us closer for you to know that your failure disappoints me beyond words? Have I answered you fully? Are we done with this relentless interrogation? Queen Mary: When you told me you hadn't lost hope... King Francis: I lied. Mary, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I wish... Queen Mary: For something I can't give you. Well, I asked you for the truth and you certainly gave it to me. I don't need to hear anymore. Blood for Blood. Notes * Mary Stuart has her first kiss with Prince Francis when they were 16. Kissed. * Mary loses her virginity to Francis. Left Behind. Historical Notes Related Pages Pages relating to Mary and Francis' Wedding are the following: • King Francis • Queen Mary • Mary and Francis' Wedding • King Francis' Coronation • Kingdom of France References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Together